


Cortar un árbol

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek van a escoger un árbol de navidad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cortar un árbol

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, no duden en comentar que les pareció 

Stiles tiene mucho frío. A pesar de tener una chaqueta, una bufanda y un gorro, seguía teniendo frío, se está empezando a sentir mal, su cabeza estaba empezando a doler, pero no se quejaría. Sabe que si le dijera a Derek sobre cómo le está afectando el clima, se irían al loft del hombre lobo, y él no quería eso. Sabía que estar en el bosque era algo importante para el mayor y por eso iba a estar allí el mayor tiempo posible, con tal de poder ver a Derek haciendo algo que lo entusiasmaba.   
_—Con mi familia siempre íbamos al bosque a escoger el árbol más grande y colocarlo en la casa —le comenta Derek a Stiles. Los dos estaban en el loft del mayor acostado en la cama.  
Stiles escucha con atención las palabras de su novio, como lo hace cada vez que menciona a su familia. Es que si hay algo que le encanta al castaño es escuchar a Derek contar alguna historia sobre su familia, sobre su pasado. Cada cosa que le ha dicho sobre ella la tiene en un espacio de su cerebro llamada “cosas que son importantes para Derek”.   
—¿Sí? Entonces porque no vamos a buscar un árbol para ponerlo aquí. —la idea viene apenas termina de escuchar la pequeña historia que cuenta Derek. Sabe que eso hará que el hombre lobo esté contento.  
—¿Estás seguro? Escoger un árbol puede demorar mucho y con el clima…   
—Derek. He estado expuesto a cosas peores que el frío, y si esto te hace feliz, pues hagámoslo._.  
Así que allí están en el bosque buscando el árbol más grande que puedan encontrar para poder llevarlos al loft de Derek y después pedirles ayuda a las chicas para poder decorarlo.   
La verdad es que a Stiles le da exactamente igual el estar muriendo de frío y presentando todos los síntomas de un resfrío, porque ver a Derek tan interesado en buscar el árbol, verlo así por retomar una costumbre que había perdido desde el incendio lo hacía sentir feliz y capaz de soportar una tormenta con tal de verlo así. 


End file.
